


Everything starts with you

by Oceanewave



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Fairytail, Fluff, Gray and Natsu are bestfriend, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, Not related chapter, One Shot, drunk Sting, just a lot of love, spy AU, stingsu week, they are parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanewave/pseuds/Oceanewave
Summary: It’s a peaceful moment, full of tenderness, and Natsu can’t help but smile as he tightens his embrace around the boy resting against him. Sting is between his legs his head resting on Natsu’s shoulder whilst his back curves, perfectly fitting Natsu’s chest. And with that perfection, it’s no wonder that there is no place in the world that he would rather be.





	1. Chapter 1

The waves come and go against the sand, and equilibrium of pushing and pulling that balances out into harmony. The soft sound of the water is the only that break in the silence around them. Even the wind is quiet as it caresses their hair, blowing some strands out of place. There is a faint smell of salt in the air, and the sun is slowly fading away, dipping beneath the horizon and letting the world know that the night is coming soon. Their limbs are coated with itchy sand and tiny drops of salt, that each glow in the last moments of twilight.

It’s a peaceful moment, full of tenderness, and Natsu can’t help but smile as he tightens his embrace around the boy resting against him. Sting is between his legs his head resting on Natsu’s shoulder whilst his back curves, perfectly fitting Natsu’s chest. And with that perfection, it’s no wonder that there is no place in the world that he would rather be.

“We should buy a house with a view like this.” comes Sting’s voice. “Nothing big, just for the two of us.”

Natsu presses a lazy kiss to his temple, before nuzzling his hair softly.

“That would be nice.” Natsu agrees, voice quiet and melodic in the silence of dusk.

“And a porch would be nice, we can get a chair for the two of us to watch the sea every night, while sipping drinks and talking about whatever we want.” Sting adds, dreamily.  
Lacing his fingers with Natsu’s, Sting cradles their joined hands to his stomach.

“We could go swimming every morning, walk along the wet send in the afternoon, or make love in the night to the rhythm of the waves crashing.” Sting laughs a little.

Natsu doesn’t fight the blond as he moves in his lap, until he is straddling him. Facing each other, Sting’s beauty entirely overshadows the ocean’s, and when Sting brings a hand to Natsu’s cheek and strokes him with the tenderness of a flower, Natsu feels his breathing halter.

Natsu can’t help but lean into the touch.

He doesn't care to remember how many years they had been dating, they never really kept track of that, and it didn’t seem necessary to look back when Natsu knew his future lay in the warm seas of Sting’s eyes. All Natsu really cared about was how their love had only grown, stronger and brighter and always together.

They still look at each other like it’s the first time. They still kiss as if the simple touch was a lifeline. Their lips still produce sparks. Their passion and utter love fuel every second of their time together, the fights, the annoyances, all of it comes from a place that cared so deeply for the other.

Natsu is coming back to the present when he feels lips meeting his a second time. And it isn’t long before he gives in, allowing himself to melt into the gesture, submitting to the one who was his. The pace is slow and languid, as if Sting is trying to communicate his feelings, though Natsu knew that even an eternity wouldn’t be enough time to show all of that. It was exhilarating how much they loved.

In reality, the kiss doesn’t last long, a few seconds at most, but it means the world to them.

Natsu rests his forehead on Sting’s, closing his eyes peacefully.

“We should definitely buy a house by the beach. Far from everything, so we can have this world to ourselves. Only the ocean, you and me.” Natsu murmurs, as if it’s a secret that not even the sea may know.

“Only the ocean, you and me” Sting echoes, sealing the words with another kiss, this one weightless.

Natsu tugs Sting into his arms, once more, tucking his lover beneath his chin.

No words are spoken as they allow the moment to be still and entirely theirs, and when night finally comes, their little corner of the world and the dreams that they forge in their hearts replace the stars and guide the way home.


	2. Wait

Saying that Sting was bored was the euphemism of the year.

The fact that he was sitting with Gray and Rogue wasn’t changing anything since both of them were too occupied at flirting with each other and giving kisses from time to time to seal silly promises they quietly make.

Sting would have made fun of them if the two were a little sober and manage to not look somehow adorable in spite of their condition.

The blond let out a sigh and finally gets up from his place in the Fairy Tail hall to make his way towards the bar where he could see Mira serving drinks to the members of the Guild coming across.

She smiles softly at him when he sits on one of the barstools, probably looking miserable since she automatically puts a drink in front of him, without him saying anything.

“Natsu should be back in less than an hour. Just a little more patience, Sting,” Mira says, voice gentle.

Sting only nods and thanks her for the drink before he takes a sip from it. It’s sweet and probably with alcohol in it, but it’s good so he decides that even if he didn’t plan to drink tonight, one glass couldn’t hurt him. Plus he misses his boyfriend and this would hopefully make the time seems less long to pass.

*

“I hope Mira still has some fish! We don’t have any and I’m hungry!” Happy says, resting a little more comfortably in Natsu’s arms.

Natsu only hums as he walks a little faster between the trees. The night has already taken over a few hours ago and he was eager to be home. The mission he went to, with the little exceeds had been rougher than what they had expected and they were now both exhausted, to the point where Natsu didn’t even have the strength to hold a conversation with his little friend.

He growls a little as he remembers he still has to go to the Guild to at least tell Mira he is back and maybe tell her how everything went if the Master isn’t there.  
Fighting back a yawn, Natsu starts to run; the faster he’ll get there, the faster he would be able to finally rest.

*

When Natsu passes the Guild’s door, the sight he gets is not really what he expected. Even for a Guild like Fairy Tail. Which put him in a halt.

From where he is, the first thing that he can see is Erza and Lucy making out in a corner—which is kind of weird, because last time he checked these two weren’t together. But Natsu doesn’t question it for too long, because his eyes are dragged on Freed who is trying to hold Laxus upright, in the middle of some debris that he thinks might have been a table before it got destroyed.

There’s literally chaos everywhere as if a storm passed before he got here.

“What happened here?” Happy asks.

“I have no idea… but it must have been wild.”

Natsu doesn’t waste time trying to comprehend what happened since the more he takes a look at the Guild, the more he is discovering weird things. Instead, he makes his way through the hall, towards the bar, where he can see Mira and Cana chatting.

As he passes next to the different members of the Guild, he sees Rogue and Gray sleeping next to each other, on the ground. He is quite surprised to see the Dragon Slayer, and knowing that he usually doesn’t travel alone that means that his boyfriend should be somewhere close. And the only thought of it brings a smile on his face, all the tiredness of his body suddenly gone.

And he’s not the only one to have spotted the Dragon Slayer since Happy makes his way out of Natsu’s arms to fly in a corner where Natsu can see a little green costume, that he knows belongs to Frosh.

He brings back his attention to where he is going and immediately sees the body of his boyfriend leaning against the counter, head in his arms.

When he arrives at the destination, he slides an arm around Sting’s waist while he gives a kiss on the boy’s head.

“Hey, babe! I didn’t expect you to be here!”

Natsu expected a jolt from the sudden touch or an excited voice ringing in his ears, but instead of that, he is met with silence and a still body. He frowns a little and as he was about to shake his boyfriend, Mira comes to him with a glass of water and some pills that he suspects are medicine.

“He passed out ten minutes ago. I knocked him out,” she informs him.

At this, Natsu growls as anger slowly runs through his veins.

“Who gave you—”

“He drank a little too much, and that is partly my fault because I thought I was giving him tea and turns out it was alcohol. And he was being miserable and wanted to go after you since you’re late… so I thought it was safer if he stayed here. I didn’t really have a choice but knock him since he was being…difficult,” she explains, her voice contrite.

Natsu relaxes a bit and brings back his attention on his boyfriend.

“I guess I’ll take him home. Thanks, Mira.”

The girl hums quietly before making her way back to Cana.

Natsu takes the pills and slides them in his pocket before shaking Sting a little. There are grunt and something looking like a protest but Natsu doesn’t stop and wait until Sting finally sits properly. The fire mage keeps a secure hand off his back to make sure that the boy doesn’t fall, as he leans a little on the counter so, his eyes could meet Sting’s ones.

“Hey, there sleepy head. I heard you were—”

Natsu doesn’t have the chance to finish his sentence as arms suddenly wrap around his waist tightly and a face is pressed against his neck. He has to lean a little bit more against the counter so he won’t fall and once he founds his balance again, he rests a hand on the boy’s hip.

“You’re back! I can’t believe you’re back. I thought I lost you forever,” comes Sting’s voice.

“Why would I be lost forever? The job took longer than what I thought, that’s all.”

“I don’t know, maybe the fairies wanted to take you back because you’re so precious!”

Natsu can’t help but laugh as he puts a little distance between them so he could take a good look at the blond. Sting is clearly sulking at the sudden distance but his eyes, which are on Natsu’s face, are shining with something more than alcohol, a sentiment that Natsu can’t quite place.

“The only fairies I know are here, and I’m pretty sure that they would trade me for zero jewels in return so you don’t have to worry,” Natsu answers, an amused smile on his lips.  
Sting reaches his hands on the pinkette’s cheeks, squeezing them a little.

“But you’re so precious! How could they not!”

“Sting, babe, you don’t make any sense,” Natsu rolls his eyes as he frees his head from Sting’s hands.

“I love when you call me babe. It does weird things to my heart and it’s like I have a hundred dragon flying in my belly.”

The fire dragon slayer looks at his boyfriend fondly as he brings a blond lock out of his face.

“Well… Babe, How about we go home now? Because I’m tired and I bet you are too.”

Sting only nods at that and holds his arms up in the air, as if he asking Natsu to carry him. And while normally Natsu would say no just to annoy his boyfriend, this time he indulges him and turns so the boy could hop on his back.

When Sting finally secures his arms around Natsu’s shoulder and hides his face in his neck, Natsu straightens himself before looking for his little blue friend.

“Hey Happy, you’re coming?”

“Not yet, I’m going to stay a little with Frosh and Lector. And I still want my fish,” the exceed says.

Natsu smiles at his friend and makes his way towards the door.

“Be careful on your way back home and bring Lector with you!”

“Ay!”

The Fire Mage finally passes the door and a chilly breeze immediately brushes against his skin. Sting melts a bit more against him, probably searching for some warmth.

He only walks a few meters before he feels some lips peppering kisses on the skin of his neck. They are just soft and tender, and Natsu closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the contact.

There’s a comfortable silence around them, which is unusual for these two, but it’s refreshing and makes the moment even more special for Natsu.

*

When he finally arrives at his home, he can tell that Sting is fast asleep against him by the way his arms are loose around his shoulder. Natsu brings him to his bed and gently puts the mage down, tucking him under the covers. He tucks out the medicine Mira gave him, from his pocket and put it on the nightstand.

The exhaustion is back in an instant and Natsu quickly goes to the bathroom to get rid of the dirt on his skin and changes in some fresh clothes.

After some time he slides under the covers and closes his eyes, letting his body rest. But as he is about to drift away, he feels some shifting beside him and then there’s a gentle hand caressing his cheek. He cracks open an eye and a smile takes upon his lips when he sees Sting sleepy face turns directly at him.

The blond has a soft look on his face and Natsu can say that he is fighting to sleep by the way his eyes closed and opened in slow manners.

“You should sleep, babe,” Natsu murmurs.

And this seems to awake Sting a little more as his eyes are more focused now.

“I don’t want to sleep,” Sting responds in the same tone.

“Why not?”

“Then I can’t see you,” Sting pouts a little and brings his body closer to Natsu’s.

“We are next to each other and we can always see each other in the morning.”

“That’s not enough. I want to see you all the time.”

At this, Natsu smiles and fills the gap between them to kiss his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Go to sleep sweetheart, we’ll have plenty of time tomorrow. We’ll spend the day together okay?”

“Promise?” Sting asks, losing his fight at keeping his eyes open, finally closing them.

“Promise.”

“No job?” The blond adds.

“No job.”

“No Erza?”

“No Erza,” Natsu answers, an amused smile on his lips.

“No Lucy?”

“No.”

“And—”

“And yes, no Gray, no one else, promise. Just the two of us, sweetheart.”

“Alright.”

Natsu watches as Sting relaxes next to him, his face inches from his. He listens as Sting’s breath becomes even again, and how his heart beats a little slower as he falls asleep.  
And Natsu doesn’t take long before following his lover in the Dream Land.


	3. You've always felt like home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credits to GraySerigela for this one,like really, all hers

Natsu can’t help but smile as he watches Sting goofing around in front of, and with their friends. The pure joy and freedom in his face reflects through their hearts, and draws the smile onto the pinkette’s face, as well. Which is a good thing, since the last few days have been kind of hard on his lover. It is so alleviating to watch the thoughts that had Sting snapping left and right or too disheartened to move, now a world away from his precious boyfriend. Natsu wishes he could hold this moment of happiness in place for eternity.  
A small chuckle escapes his throat as he watches his boyfriend taking Rogue by the arm and drag him into the foolery, to keep him close. From where he is standing, Natsu can’t hear what’s being said but if he trusts the exasperated look that is on Rogue’s face, he is positive that Sting is up to mischief again.

Shaking his head a little Natsu leans against the wall and brings his beer to his lips. The music around becomes something soft and the boy closes his eyes for a moment, to enjoy the warm feelings that build inside him.

He feels someone coming up to stand beside him, and Natsu jolts as a familiar voice sighs next to him, with a degree of fondness to the tone. His eyes slide open to gaze at the newcomer, and his gaze fall on Gray who is looking at him with an amused smile on his lips.

“It’s not like you to be all alone,” Gray comments, taking a sip from his own beer.

“I guess,” Natsu shrugs. “Just chilling.”

“That’s not like you either.” Gray hides a quiet snicker behind a sigh of content.

“What about you? How come you’re here and not saving your boyfriend?” Natsu follows up, cheekily.

Gray laughs at that, and his gaze falls to his boyfriend as it always does eventually, who is hiding his own fondness for the blonde behind a silent prayer for help. Sting’s enthusiasm is apparently wearing away that warmth, leaving draining tiredness.

“I’ll save him later,” Gray comments with another swig and an indignant glare at Rogue. “For now, he can suffer for making me go to that stupid show to keep your lonely ass company.”

"Hey!” Natsu gasps, dramatically. “It wasn’t stupid and I know you enjoyed it!” Natsu argues.

“No I didn’t!” Gray argues back, their voices raising to a volume reflective of their lifelong rivalry. “How on Earth does anyone enjoy marionette shows, they’re creepy as hell!” Natsu snickers when Gray shivers at the memory, with a willingness to take it further and fight for nostalgia’s sake.

“This is why I wanted to go with Sting, he would’ve loved it and Rogue wouldn’t have to suffer now.” Natsu chuckles, sarcastically.

“Sting loves everything you do, so really he is not a reliable source here.” Gray huffs.

Natsu is grinning at that, though he can’t tell if it’s the comment on Sting or the twinge of familiarity that comes with Gray’s frustrated tone. Gray looks over, with a flash of annoyance lighting up his usually dull, indecipherable eyes, one that dies down a little as Gray lets himself properly study his friend.

“You know this is all your doing, right?” Gray asks in an oddly quiet voice, and when Natsu looks over again, the raven is casually gazing at Sting.

“What are you talking about, Droopy Eyes?” Natsu retorts, trying to bring the playfulness back and reject the seriousness. Tonight isn’t about that, tonight is about the warmth of Sting’s smile and Natsu isn’t going to let anything bring that down.

Gray shoots him a flat look, that is directed at the nickname, and Natsu only just manages to keep from bursting into laughter with a sip of his drink. The raven sighs and and the irritation drains away, leaving Gray’s eyes more open than Natsu has ever seen, as he secretly rolls his eyes at the floor.

“Don’t be an idiot,” Gray starts off. “And before you decided to ruin the mood, I was going to tell you that Sting is happy because of you tonight.”

Natsu pauses at that, and with a couple blinks and seconds to register what Gray was saying, his eyes switch back over to Sting, who is still having fun teasing Rogue.  
“You’re the idiot,” Natsu manages to choke out around his tightening chest.

“And you’re the idiot that he’s in love with,” Gray groans at Natsu’s difficult nature. “He’s smiling because of you tonight, because you gave him a home and didn’t give up on him.”

Natsu is left blabbing awkwardly, as he struggles to find the balance between the embarrassed butterflies that come from anything serious involving Gray, and the utter dedication that he feels towards Sting. His love for Sting wins. He has never once doubted Sting’s love, in almost a decade of being together, he has always been confident that they shared a deep bond. And it’s not as if Sting has never said that to him, before, but hearing it from someone else, was firstly humiliating, but beneath the mortifying embarrassment, a weight grounds his heart and makes the decade-long dream seem real.

“…An-and Rogue’s told me that too, when he was trying to get us to be better ‘friends’.” Gray coughs, that same awkwardness rising up in him, too. “I don’t think anyone can deny that you two are made for each other, that you’re his home and he’s yours, but…” Gray trails off, a clear and obvious red painting his cheeks.

“…But what?” Natsu encourages, quietly, a note of worry in his voice.

“But Sting’s not the only one…” Gray continues quietly.

“I don’t understand…” Natsu breathes, searching Gray’s face. Gray slowly meets the pinkette’s gaze, as he swallows the embarrassment.

“I-” The words die in Gray’s throat, as he coughs out a laugh. “You do this for everyone, you worry and you care… f-for me, and Rogue, as well as Sting. Y-… he-… don’t take this the wrong way, I love Rogue to death, but isn’t it weird to think that we’ve known each other for almost twenty years, now?”

“I guess…?” Natsu replies slowly. “I still don’t understand.” Gray groans and mutters something about Natsu being difficult, but despite everything else, he slides a couple inches closer to Natsu, so their arms are almost touching.

“That’s nearly two decades, it’s basically a lifetime of knowing you.” Gray mumbles.

“Eww,” Natsu snickers, still not entirely sure what to make of the awkward atmosphere.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Gray glares. “But… it’s… Rogue, Erza, so many people have tried to make us better friends, but what… but what none of them seem to get is that you’re already my best friend. Twenty years… wow…” Gray shakes his head, hiding his eyes behind his hair. “You’ve seen me through everything, my worst, my best and my most stupid. Though, that last one is definitely your fault.”

“H-” Natsu cuts himself short, remembering Gray’s retort half a heartbeat late. Closing his mouth, he lets Gray continue and swallows his tease.

“There are very, very few people that I could say know me, or… know the real me.” Gray breathes deeply. “But goodness knows where I’d be if you weren’t one of them.” Gray turns his head and finally shows Natsu his face and the unshed tears in them. And those are enough to make Natsu worry, as his heart clenches and he tries to read Gray’s emotions. “Y-you’re Sting’s home, but… but you’ve always been home for me, too…”

Natsu feels his heart flip, dip and stutter to a halt all at once, as the words click and bring tears to his eyes in a chain reaction. Squeezing his mouth shut, Natsu fights against the tears, but it isn’t long before Gray is hidden behind a blurry film.

“W-woah, hey!” Gray’s panicky tone gasps. “Wh-what… I-… uhh… sh-should I call Sting? Why… I didn’t mean to make you cry!”

Natsu groans under his breath and hides his face in his hands, still trying to fight the drops of water running down his cheeks. Dammit, he didn’t plan on being an emotional wreck this evening, much less because of Gray.

“I… I-uh…” Gray stutters uselessly, and all Natsu can do is let out a choked laugh at his stupid best friend, and tug the raven into a hug. Gray freezes.

Natsu’s laugh continues to drown out his sobs. He could count on one hand how many times they had hugged, this was so far from their thing, but that doesn’t matter, not tonight.

“…’nd you’re the idiot that caused this.” Natsu parrots. Gray deflates in relief as he sees Natsu smiling, long arms wrap around him and hold him secure. “Th-th…-ank you…” Natsu whispers.

“You’re welcome, Natsu…” Gray replies, softly. “Happy birthday, dumbass.”

Eventually, Natsu breaks the hug, leaving with the knowledge that Gray’s friendship is one that he will never be able to leave behind completely. And Natsu isn’t surprised to realise, that Gray’s friendship is his home, too.


	4. The Spy of my heart

Natsu frowns as he cocks his gun up. The door in front of him is slightly open and he can hear someone whimpering.

He takes a look around him, but his eyes are only met with an empty corridor on both sides. He can still hear the music from the party going on downstair. That’s good news, at least.

“I think someone is in the hotel room.” he whispers into the microchip.

“Isn’t that the point Pinkie?” Comes Gray’s voice.

“Yes, but I’m pretty sure the door is supposed to be closed before I break in, and no one is supposed to whine yet.” Natsu retorts, harshly.

He can hear a sigh from the other line. There’s a moment of silence and Natsu is sure that Gray is probably trying to figure out the real gravity of the situation.

“Alright, I can’t hack the wifi of the hotel, I don’t have access to the guy’s computer or his phone…” Gray’s voice drops to a less focused murmur. “I can’t even manipulate the security camera in front of his door, I’ll need some backup, it’s gonna take me a bit longer than expected. Whoever this is, they know what they’re doing, you can’t go in there blind, it’s too dangerous.” Gray says quickly, voice tight with concentration.

“Are you kidding me?” Natsu hisses. “I’ve been hunting this guy for centuries! I know he’s alive, I know he’s somewhere here, you’ve got another thing coming if you think I’m gonna drop this opportunity. I don’t care, I’m ending this tonight.”

“Natsu! No! Are you crazy? He could have a gang’s worth of people there, just fall back!”

“Fuck that, what if I don’t get another chance like this? It’s now or never, Ice Queen. Just trust me!”

Gray lets out a frustrated sound and Natsu can’t help but smile, knowing perfectly that his childhood friend knows he can’t win this.

“Fine! But I swear if anything goes wrong, I’m going to kill you myself! Got it Flamebrain?”

“Yes, Princess.” Natsu chuckles. He advances.

The agent checks one last time around him before slowly pushing the door open. It’s dark inside, and even if he can’t really see anything, he moves quietly. He can hear someone struggling and some stifled sounds. He has no doubt about the identity of this person but right now it’s not the most important thing, so he concentrate on the sounds around him.

Nothing seems out of the ordinary. Since he left the door open, the music from the party can be heard. There’s the soft sound of the air conditioner. He can also occasionally hear a car or two pass from the road next to the hotel.

Everything seems normal, but Natsu has worked for the Fairy Tail Agency for nearly fifteen years now, and if he learned anything in his time there, it’s to always be on guard when everything is too silent. So he keeps his gun loaded, and makes every advance with precision and intent.

Now that his eyes are adjusted to the dark he can see the man he was searching for sitting on a chair, struggling against his restraints. There are a few things scattered on the ground, evidence of a conflict.

Natsu is about to approach and interrogate the man, he and Gray both needed as much information on this place and business as he could find. But that train of thought is brought to a grinding halt as bright, blinding lights suddenly fill the space, causing Natsu to squint against the burning in his eyes.

Now, he can hear the soft laugh and tension rolls over him in waves. He knows that voice.

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me!”

Suddenly Gray’s voice is in his ears, but all he can focus on is the flash of blond as he slowly turns around.

“Natsu! What a surprise to see you here!” The blond beams, voice far too cheery.

“Sting.” Natsu breathes, before letting out a groan. “What the hell are you doing here?”

He watches as the smile on the blond’s face turns into something devilish as he comes approaches. Natsu raises his gun, pointing it at him, eyes glaring daggers.

“What a silly question! To steal your case, of course! Like I’ve been doing for what… A few weeks now? You’re getting old and predictable, my dear. You have no idea how easy it was to find you and this man!”

Natsu barely registers Gray telling to get out of here. He doesn’t even pay attention to the man behind him still struggling stronger and harder as the seconds pass.

All his being is concentrate on these blue eyes, heavenly blond hair and soft features. Sting looks like an angel, but only a fool would fall for that face. Natsu perfectly knows what lays behind this perfect mask.

“I thought I told you to back off my cases. Your agency might have an alliance with mine but that doesn’t mean I won’t kill you if you keep doing this kind of shit.”

“Don’t be this rude! Honestly, I’m doing you a favor by taking them! They are so boring!”

Sting is now staying just in front of him. He doesn’t seem disturb by the gun between them, pointing at his heart. He looks completely collected as a soft smile is now taking upon his lips.

“But.. I’ll admit I’ve been a little harsh lately by taking all the credits for me for all the close cases when really all I did was stealing your info… so to make amend this one will be all yours. Does it make it even? ”

Natsu’s jaw clenches while he lowers his gun and closes the gap between their bodies. Their faces are inches from each other and Natsu can clearly smell the soft scent of mint coming from the other man.

They meet each other’s eyes. Olive meeting sapphire. There’s no other words exchanged but Natsu doesn’t need them to speak. Not when their gaze are saying everything. Like the tender light in the blond man eyes, he looks at him as if somehow he is the most precious thing on earth when his face in generally closed off. Natsu can hear the slight change in Sting’s breath as their faces move a little closer until finally… finally their lips are meeting for a brief but delicate kiss. There’s a hand on his cheek now, caressing the skin smoothly.

“See you later… Husband.”

And Natsu can’t help but smile while the blond man take his leaves. It’s been nearly five years since they met and started this mismatched relationship. They loved each other more than anything in the world, even if they never miss a chance to mess with the other, like Sting has been doing these past few weeks, Natsu can’t have dream of a better partner.

“Wait a fucking second. Husband?! Is that the guy you married and told no one about?!” Gray’s voice shrieks. “You fucking asshole how dare you keep this from me! I thought I was your partner! Just you wait until you get back here I’m-”

Natsu rolls his eyes as he kills the line between him and his friend. Really, there are things more important to talk about than his relationship. Especially with another Secret Agent, for example the man behind him, that he still has to bring to the Agency.


	5. Flowers

Natsu has his eyes closed, a smile playing on his lips as he enjoys the feeling of Sting’s gentle hands in his hair. He doesn’t have to look at his face to know that the blond is perfectly focused on what he is doing.

“And… here you go flower boy.”

There’s a soft laugh that escapes Sting’s lips and when Natsu finally opens his eyes, he finds himself unable to breathe for a few seconds, as he takes in the tender look that his boyfriend is giving him.

“It’s a shame you can’t see yourself, I did a pretty good job by putting these flowers in your hair.”

Sting brings a hand to his hair again, messing a little with the strands. And Natsu doesn’t say anything as he lets the boy do as he pleases. He knows that he must be looking ridiculous but he’s ready to look as much as ridiculous that is possible if it means he can see Sting be this happy.  
*  
StingSu2019 Event


	6. Night Time

Sting rolls to the side and sighs as his gaze falls on the sleepy face of his boyfriend. He envies the way Natsu is able to sleep with no problem as if he doesn’t have a single thing to worry about in his life. Of course, Sting is aware that it’s not true; he has witnessed countless times, the way the Fire Mage fell apart, crying, shaking in fear, but somehow he always manages to sleep through it. And Sting wishes he could do the same.

His mind won’t let him rest properly lately, so many things to think about, like how he could be a good Master for his guild while staying friends with the members. He’s also worried about the next meeting in Clover, he is so young and still has so much to learn that he’s afraid no one would take him seriously or would think that he is everything like the previous Master.

He knows that he’s probably worrying for nothing, but he can’t help it.

“I can hear you think.”

Sting jolts a little as Natsu’s voice catches his ears. His eyes are still closed and for a moment Sting thinks that he probably imagined the words, but then Natsu moves his body closer, wrapping an arm around him. He feels Natsu’s lips pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead before he shifts once more so he could tuck Sting’s head under his chin.

“Sleep a little, would you? Anything else can wait till tomorrow for you to be worried about.”

Sting only nods as he melts against Natsu, enjoying his warmth.

Maybe he should focus on Natsu from now, after all the Fire Mage is probably the only thing he doesn’t have to worry about.  
*  
StingSu Event


	7. Parents

“I swear to whatever God is up there young man, if you don’t stop what you’re doing right now, I’m not buying this ice cream you love so much for the rest of your life!” Natsu shouts as he glares at his eight years old son.

The little blond stops what he is doing and turns his head toward his dad. He looks at him with his blue eyes, a smirk on his lips, and for a moment Natsu swears he’s seeing a copy of his husband.

“But papa said I could express myself how I wanted! Moreover, he said that I’m a real artist!” his son argues.

“Yeah? I’m pretty sure your ‘papa’ didn’t mean for you to draw on walls when he said you could express yourself! I also think that at your age you should know this. Seriously Eliot, how are we going to clean this?” Natsu sighs, running a hand through his hair.

This time the little boy doesn’t say anything as he lets his gaze falls on the floor. He probably understood that Natsu wasn’t playing and was really upset, and Natsu couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for it. He hates seeing his son like this, and he could feel the urge to just take him in his arms. He doesn’t indulge himself though, after all his son has to know when he is wrong and Sting always gets on his case when he gives up too easily.

“Go to your room, I’ll find a way to clean this before papa comes home,” Natsu finally says.

He watches as Eliot goes to his room without arguing. He waits until the boy disappears in his room before he turns his eyes to take a look at the wall. There are a lot of doodles that Natsu doesn’t recognize, and each one of them is bright in colours and hard to miss. Rolling his eyes he goes to the kitchen to take everything he needs to clean the mess his son did from under the sink.

When he returns to the wall, he crouches down, ready to clean the surface but he stops himself as he takes a good look at the drawing in front of him.

He can see two men, each one holding a little boy’s hand. Above the two men, he can read “Daddy” and “Papa” in clumsy handwriting. For the smaller frame, there’s a little “me” written next to it and Natsu can’t stop the tears gathering up in his eyes as he lets himself sit on the floor.

The wall is still a mess, the drawing isn’t even that good, and Natsu is pretty sure Sting’s legs aren’t supposed to be that long, but he can’t bring himself to erase this picture of them on the surface, because somehow it looks perfect to him.

And when Sting comes home a few moments later, he doesn’t question the reason why Natsu is sitting in front of the wall, crying silently. He just sits next to him, taking his hand in his, resting his head on his shoulder.

“I think it looks pretty good there too.”

*  
Stingsu event


	8. Song

Sting presses his body closer to Natsu as they dance to the song playing. They’re both a little drunk and he is pretty sure that their moves aren’t even following the rhythms of the song but he couldn’t care less as he is in the arms of the man he loves.

Natsu presses his cheek against him and it’s only a few seconds before he can hear his voice, singing softly the lyrics of the song.

“So I’m gonna love you like I’m gonna lose you.”

Sting closes his eyes as he tightens his grip around the body against him.

“I’m gonna hold you like I’m saying goodbye,” Natsu continues.

Sting still remembers the first time they heard that song. They were both at a party and they just got introduced to each other when Natsu took his hand and brought him somewhere with fewer people around them. They talked for hours before the exact same song popped up and Natsu asked him if he wanted to dance. He said yes of course, and he had never regretted it.

“Wherever we’re standing I won’t take you for granted ‘cause we’ll never know when, when we’ll run out of time.” Sting lets the words slip out of his mouth.

He feels Natsu shift a little before a pair of lips presses on his and Sting just lets himself melt against the tender gesture, feeling happy and complete.  
*  
StingSu Event


	9. Birthday

StingSu Event  
*  
“Ah, this is a disaster…” Sting says, plopping on a chair at the kitchen table as Eliot lifts his head from his breakfast to look at him.

His father has a discouraged look on his face, his eyes glued to the screen of his phone.

“What’s going on?” he asks.

He hears the man sigh before he puts the device away, finally turning his eyes to him. In seventeen years of his life, this is probably the first time that he sees his over-optimistic father looking so hopeless.

“I booked a hotel room for me and your father a few months ago and they just sent me a mail to tell me that they had to do some renovations and the room isn’t available until next month. But I don’t need it for next month I need it for today!”

Eliot contemplates the situation for a moment without saying anything. He knows that Sting had a big plan for this very day, after all it was the twentieth anniversary of their marriage and the boy heard his father talking about how important this was for him; to know that right now, he was probably very upset.

And Eliot might have somehow inherited Natsu’s personality, but if there’s something that he did take from Sting, it was his way to always find a solution to every problem.

“Well…you can still do everything here,” he suggested.

“What? How can I do this here? I love my home but I also know that this place is far from the hotel room I originally booked,” Sting replies.

“I’ll admit that it’s not a beautiful castle and that we probably should make some renovations. I mean there’s still that burn on the stove that Dad made like… Ten years ago? And the couch still has that hole you made when you thought it was a good idea to let the cat climb on it,” Eliot teases.

“I’ll have you know that you’re also a part of this mess young man. The wall in the corridor still has your wonderful painting on it.”

“Ah that’s on you and dad, you could have just painted it; you were the ones to decide to leave it there.” Eliot laughs.

“Yeah yeah, keep trying to act all smart, just know that you’re never too old for me to give you a good lesson,” Sting says, a little smile on his lips.

“I’m so scared, what did I do in another life for me to live with such an unloving father today?” Eliot responds dramatically.

And Sting can’t help but laugh at his son.

“Quit playing dumb, and tell me what you had in mind.”

“If I tell you, can I borrow the car tomorrow night to go watch a movie with my friends?”

“No.”

“Then I guess you’ll have no other choice and do nothing tonight. Wait for next month!”

“Seriously, sometimes I wonder if you’re not Natsu biological son! I’ll drop you and your friends tomorrow night and that’s my final word.” Sting gives in. “Now talk little brat!”

“Ah, you’re the most amazing father on Earth.” Eliot smiles. “You can make dinner, something fancy and that you know dad likes. There’s also a tent somewhere in the attic, right? Why don’t we put it outside? We could bring your mattress in it, add some lights or candles or whatever, a lot of pillows too of course. And you could have dinner there too. I mean we could set up a table and everything. Pretty easy.”

Eliot watches as his father’s face brightens as he talks until he’s suddenly trapped in strong arms.

“You’re a genius baby boy! Now come on! We have work to do!”

Eliot grunts at the nickname but doesn’t argue when Sting drags him through the house for them to get ready.

*

Natsu hangs his coat before making his way fully in the house. There’s a good smell in the air, telling him that Sting probably cooked tonight, which is a relief since he’s definitely too tired to think of making anything right now.

He’s about to go to the kitchen when suddenly there’s a pair of hands covering his eyes and a kiss presses to his cheek.

“Welcome home sweetheart.”

Natsu can’t help the smile forming on his lips and he reaches up so he could pull Sting’s fingers away but his husband doesn’t indulge him.

“I have a surprise for you and I need you to have your eyes closed right now. So just trust me okay?”

“Mmh… alright ?” Natsu says, confused.

Sting makes a movement and they start to walk towards, what Natsu thinks is their garden.

“This is really suspicious… did you finally decide that you were going to kill me? I’ll have you know that doing it on our anniversary is pretty clichéd.”

“Shut up idiot, I’m not planning to kill you…yet.”

“Woah that’s a relief, really.”

Natsu doesn’t have to look at Sting to know that the man probably just rolled his eyes at his comment. And he doesn’t have the time to add anything before Sting finally let go of him.

It takes him a moment to adjust at the faint light around them, but when he does, he feels his heart miss a few beats as he takes in the scene before him.

There’s a tent at the feet of the only tree they have, lights hanging on the branches. From where he is, he can see a few lamps glowing in the tent, displaying a mattress and pillows. He can hear soft music too, probably coming from the little radio they owned. Not far from the tent, there’s a table set with what looks like their dinner, and a huge bouquet of flowers in the middle. It’s absolutely breathtaking, and Natsu isn’t sure about what to say.

“I must admit, you should thank your son for this idea. I wasn’t planning to do this. Actually, I booked a hotel room but it got cancelled at the last minute so… I hope you like it.”  
Natsu turns his head toward Sting. He looks nervous, biting his bottom lip, as if he feared Natsu judgment on what he prepared. As if Natsu wouldn’t like it. He closes the gap between them by resting his lips on Sting’s one for a chaste kiss.

“This is perfect, love.” He looks Sting in his deep blue eyes. “Really perfect.”

Sting’s face breaks in a smile and he slides his arms around Natsu’s waist

“Good, because we have the house for ourselves and I really plan to take advantage of it in any and every kind of way,” Sting says.

“Where’s Eliot?”

“At Gray and Rogue’s house for the night.”

“Then we probably should go eat this dinner you made and enjoy this night properly,” Natsu whispers.

“Yeah, totally.”

Their lips meet once more for a tender kiss, before they go to the table, allowing themselves to fully enjoy this sentiment of peace and happiness they were feeling.


	10. Nothing compare to your eyes

Natsu wakes up to the sound of crying through the baby phone set on the nightstand next to him. He can feel Sting moving slightly against him before he goes still again, and he can’t help but smile as he lets his fingers run into the blond locks.

Sting has spent another day with their child while Natsu was at work. Sting didn’t want to hire someone to take care of their new-born so they both agreed that he would be the one to stay at home for now. Now four month later, while Sting never complained about anything, Natsu could clearly see how exhausted his husband is.

He gently takes Sting’s arm off his body before making his way out of their bedroom, closing the door behind him.

A few moments later, he finds himself by the cradle where his gaze falls on the body of his son who is still crying.

“Now baby boy, there’s no need for you to cry this hard. You’re going to wake papa up,” Natsu says softly as he takes his son into his arms.

Almost immediately, the cries become lower and Natsu finds himself smiling as two little hands lift up to his face, and Natsu indulges him by leaning enough for his son to grab his cheeks between his fingers.

When the contact is made, they found themselves looking at each other’s eyes. Deep blue orbs looking into the green ones.

Natsu remembers the first time he saw them at the hospital. The doctor had said that it would take a little time before he could fully open the eyes, because of the light and that he was still adjusting to this new world, but less than an hour later, both of them were looking at each other just like now.

Although it didn’t last long at the time, Natsu knew that he would love this little being with all of his heart. And now that they were staring into each other’s eyes again, the statement hasn’t changed.

“Eliot…” He whispers.

The boy in his arms squeals at him and Natsu finds himself laughing, because it’s past midnight and he’s certain that the tiny screams echoed through the house and if Sting didn’t show up in the next few seconds, it would be a miracle.

“You’ve got some voice there.”

As if he understood him, Eliot lets a smile playing on his lips as his hands gently tap his father’s cheeks.

“He’s like only four months and he’s already screaming his lungs out just like you. I’m pretty sure he woke up all the neighbourhood.”

Natsu turns his head towards Sting who is now standing in the doorway. He looks sleepy, his hair going all over the place, but he has a soft look on his face that lets Natsu know that he’s not annoyed by being woken up so late at night.

“What are you still doing here, by the way? It’s been long since you left the bed, you should put him back to sleep,” the blond continues as he makes his way towards them.  
“Does it look like this little monster wants to go back to bed?” Natsu replies.

And at this, his husband laughs a little, because despite his words he is the first one to know that once Eliot is awake, there’s no way he’s going back to sleep for the following hour.

“Yeah… well, you’re not going to stand here all night so, bring him to bed with us.” Sting finally says, bringing a hand to his son’s face, caressing the skin softly.

Natsu only nods before he makes his way out of the room, Sting following him closely. It’s not long before the three of them settle in the bed, Eliot being the one in the middle.

“You know…I think he’s doing this on purpose, crying so he can spend the night with us,” Sting whispers as he brushes the blond locks out of their son’s face.

“Maybe you’re right or…maybe he just likes to wake us up because he’s a little brat already.”

At this Natsu gets flicked in the head and he can’t stop laughing.

“Don’t call my son a little brat. He’s my baby boy and he’ll always be my baby boy.”

Natsu rolls his eyes but doesn’t say anything as he looks at the scene before him. For most of his life, Natsu never imagined even once to be where he is right now: having a good job, being married and having a child.

But as he lifts his eyes and meet Sting’s—somehow so similar to Eliot’s— Natsu finds out that even if had he never dreamed of any of this, he wouldn’t change a single thing. Because those eyes—his husband’s and son’s—mean the world to him.


End file.
